lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glorfindel
Ive read all of tolkiens books and many of the extra books of his notes and ive never read were he said glorfinels spirit came back. could someone tell me were this is noted. 19:55, 9 October 2008 (UTC) It was in one of the many letters he wrote. Plus, it's just common knowledge. Glorfindel of Rivendell references his battle with the Balrog (way back in Gondolin) while at the Council of Elrond. sec_1971 20:43, 9 October 2008 (UTC) This article says that Glorfindel may me one of the unknown "blue wizards." But this doesn't make sense, as all of the Istari are Maia who came to Middle-earth to counter Sauron, not reborn elves. Where did this notion of him being a wizard come from?--Ecthelion III 02:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Probably just some confusion with the fact that he returned with the Istari to Middle Earth to aid against the growing power of Sauron. He was definately not one of them, though. -Sec_1971 02:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Is Glorfindel the most powerful elf in middle-earth after his return? :His strength was near that one of a Maiar, Tolkien wrote that. I think he was in battle the powerfullest Elf in the Third Age. Galadriel was the powerfullest Elf in Magic and wisdom. LOTR says that Glorfindel was an elf-lord. Does this just mean that he was a noble elf, becuase I sort of felt that the way the book was talking about Glorfindel as an elf-lord, being an elf-lord meant more than that. What distinguishes an elf-lord from a regular elf? Is it special magical powers, higher nobility, or something else? 01:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The elf-lords were among the most ancient and wise of their kind, many being from the high folk of the Noldor. Glorfindel was naturally more powerful, mostly due to his rebirth.--Wyvern Rex. 14:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) "He was said to have been resurrected by the Valar and be given the same degree of power as a Maiar. " This statement seems odd to me. If he beat down a Balrog and died in the process, he did more or less exactly as well at Gondolin as Gandalf did against the Balrog in Moria. (Gandalf the White's comments about being "sent back" certainly seem to suggest that he died (or whatever the equivalent is for wizards), and furthermore they seem to parallel Glorfindel's backstory. As I recall my classifications of supernatural beings in Middle Earth, Balrogs and Wizards are both Maiar (Balrogs, of course, being Melkor's Maia). Would that not mean that Glorfindel, prior to any resurrection occuring, did exactly as well in combat against a fallen Maiar as a Maiar did? So why would the Valar need to give him additional power to bring him up to their level? Rashkavar (talk) 08:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :In reference to Glorfindel after his death via balrog: :: He then became again a living incarnate person, but was permitted to dwell in the Blessed Realm; for he had regained the primitive innocence and grace of the Eldar. '''For long years he remained in Valinor, in reuinion with the Eldar who had not rebelled, and in the companionship of the Maiar. To these he had now become almost an equal', for though he was an incarnate (to whom a bodily form not made or chosen by himself was necessary) his spiritual power had been greatly enhanced by his self-sacrifice.'' :: JRR Tolkien, Last Writings, Glorfindel II : Thor214 (talk) 08:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) The image with the caption "Glorfindel fighting against a Black Rider" appears to actually be a picture of Frodo. The person pictured is far too short to be Glorfindel and has brown hair, and Frodo was the one who was riding Glorfindel's horse at the time.